


Bunny Wishes

by ineedjeffrey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Heavy Angst, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, dotae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedjeffrey/pseuds/ineedjeffrey
Summary: Lee Taeyong had his eyes for someone else, and to Kim Dongyoung, it was fine - painful and heart-wrenching, but still fine.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. The Transfer Student

**Author's Note:**

> angsty bcos im experimenting with my writing style :>

"Have you seen the new student? I heard he's from the States." Kim Jungwoo asked as he munched on his skimpy stale and awfully squashed sandwich.

Jaehyun, who was paying attention to his charming boyfriend munching on the awfully made sandwich from Jungwoo said, "Yong, stop eating that, will you?"

"Why? it's quite delectable." Taeyong said, paying little to no interest on his boyfriend's remarks.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, "That'll make you fat."

"Touché." Jungwoo murmured to which he earned a piercing gaze from the peachy boy sitting right across him.

"Can we not talk about this again, Jae? I'm not in the mood." Taeyong hissed, letting go of the sandwich and facing Jaehyun.

Jungwoo whistled. It was his role. He was the audience of the countless arguments of the campus' power couple. Everyone knew about Taeyong and Jaehyun, and for a strange reason, they were greatly accepted and appreciated as a couple in this hilariously religious institution. Jungwoo, being the witness of the awful fights between the two, knew that the relationship would soon come to its great finale. He's imagining maybe Jaehyun screaming at Taeyong under the rain as they argue about the boxers Jaehyun found in Taeyong's mustang. The scenes were always like that. Jaehyun shouting at Taeyong like the latter was the greatest failure that walked this earth. It was bad at times, and Jungwoo would tell Taeyong to just end it with the peachy, insanely perfectionist Jung Jaehyun, but his friend for almost five years would always scavenge for reasons to stay, even if sometimes, there were truthfully nothing left at all.

"Why would you point out my insecurities like that?" Jaehyun hissed, and Taeyong exhaled exaggeratedly.

"I didn't point out your insecurities! You're the one who's being ridiculous here, Jae. Why can't you just let me do things I wanna do? What? Even eating a sandwich?"

Jaehyun laughed humorlessly, "I just don't want you to get fat!"

Taeyong slammed the poor sandwich on the table yet Jungwoo picked it up and it went straight to his mouth.

"Why?! Does a fat boyfriend embarrass you?"

Jaehyun fell silent. He massaged his temples dramatically, his eyes shut closed. Taeyong was about to grab Jaehyun's wrist to drag him out of the cafeteria because prying eyes were everywhere, but he was stopped halfway, when a soft voice called him.

"Lee Taeyong?"

Jungwoo smiled. It was the new student. His name is Doyoung, and he's in the same class as the three, it's just that Taeyong and Jaehyun came to school for the second subject that they did not catch the transfer student introduce himself. Jungwoo found him insanely adorable, his face similar with a bunny, and he had a good voice, soothing and calm. Luckily, Jungwoo wasn't a fan of commitment and relationships, so his fascination for the transfer student was only until a limited level.

"What?!" Taeyong hissed, and Doyoung's eyes grew wide with the older's tone.

"I was told to pair up with you for the investigatory project?" Doyoung shakingly responded, obviously intimidated by Taeyong's annoyed expression.

Taeyong rolled his eyes, "Can't you just do it by yourself? I'll pay you."

Doyoung was offended but he didn't let it show. He has no friends yet, and this is his first day in this institution. He was trying hard to start conversations with everyone, but he just sounded awkward and boring, so he was hoping that his project partner would be the first one. Surely, the rude attitude of this Lee Taeyong made Doyoung change his mind. So much for wishing to have friends.

"I really need help making it, it's not that easy-" Doyoung tried to speak.

"Fuck it." The older cut him off. "Fine, let's go and get this over with."

Taeyong left while dragging the transfer student, leaving Jaehyun and Jungwoo astonished.

"That's the first time he actually agreed to making projects. Most of the time, he'd just throw bills at his partner's face."

Jaehyun eyed the puppy, "Shut up."


	2. Rooftop Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung gets a closer look at Lee Taeyong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a soft chapter ;(

Doyoung watches Lee Taeyong standing infront of him, the older fidgeting through his phone. He doesn't notice the bunny looking at him in fascination.

He's breathtakingly handsome, Doyoung thinks. The wind gently sweeping his soft locks, the sunlight hitting all the right places. Doyoung was almost near not blinking, afraid that such beautiful scenery would disappear the moment he flicks his lashes.

"Stop looking at me." Taeyong says, annoyed.

Doyoung snaps out of his daydream and nervously looks at Taeyong's eyes. He tries his best to compose a sentence that would make sense but his brain wasn't cooperating very well, bothered by Taeyong's eyes pinned on him.

"Is your boyfriend looking for you?" Doyoung asks as Taeyong checks his phone again. 

"No? Why would he?" Taeyong responds without looking at the younger. 

"Uhm, 'cause he's your boyfriend?" Doyoung says back as he opens his bag to take out some notes he wrote about the project. 

"Mind your own business, kid." Taeyong shuts him out. 

"I'm just curious," Doyoung retorts. 

"Then don't be. Stop sticking your bunny nose in other people's business." Taeyong says, shifting his body to now look at Doyoung. 

The moment Taeyong sees the look on the younger's face, he knew he's hit some wrong buttons. Doyoung looks offended, and an obvious frown was on his gentle face. Taeyong almost felt like an asshole for saying those words, but he was used to saying them, so he wasn't particularly sure how to react when someone gets offended by it. 

"You're fucking weird." Taeyong whispers, half-ass hoping that the younger did not hear.

Doyoung sighs in response, shoulders falling, "I know.".

"I mean, I didn't mean it in a bad way." Taeyong reasons out to no avail, Doyoung had lost all his energy after hearing Taeyong's remark.

"Let's just get this over with so you won't have to spend more time with a weirdo." Doyoung says with his bored tone, and Taeyong mentally punches himself.

"You're not weird." Taeyong says, hoping the redemption would change the sudden heavy atmosphere.

Doyoung lets out a chuckle, "No, I am."

Taeyong smiles, unexpectedly, when Doyoung smiles at him with his adorable gums showing. Soft boy, Taeyong thinks as he scans the face of his project partner.

"Okay, so shall we talk more about the important stuff and less on my bunny nose?" Doyoung nonchalantly murmurs and Taeyong finds it hilarious, and a bit (just a bit) adorable. 

"Bunnies are cute." Taeyong says all of a sudden, Doyoung's eyes immediately landing on him. 

"But you're not a bunny, you just have bunny nose." Taeyong continues, a chuckle contradicting his deep voice. 

Doyoung smiles, a soft one that almost made Taeyong felt like a baby is in front of him. The older finds it amusing how Doyoung is such a laid back person. Everything about the younger screams gentleness and submission, almost like a kid from preschool. 

"You're confusing me." Doyoung suddenly blurts out when they were done dividing the tasks.

The older looks at him from behind, "Why?"

"One moment, you're really rude." Doyoung starts, reminding himself to say the right words. "And the next one, you're being so kind."

"I'm not kind, Doyoung." Taeyong says in a serious tone, making the younger look back at him. 

"A lot of things tell me that you are. You don't have to act like you're not." 

Taeyong sighs and stands up, "You don't know me yet."

Taeyong leaves the rooftop, leaving Doyoung sitting alone in the bench, his eyes on his notebook, but his mind on a completely different place as he feels his heart beat frantically against his chest.


	3. Empty Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main hallway wasn't a new place for Doyoung, but what he found on the empty rooms made him feel something — and he was scared of it.

"Did he forget about it?" Doyoung asks himself as he stood beside the door that led to the rooftop.

For some reason, Doyoung forgot to exhange numbers with Taeyong yesterday, so he cannot contact him now that he's been waiting for almost two hours, standing impatiently, his knees almost wobbly.

He wanted to enter the rooftop as he waits, but it suddenly drizzled and Doyoung had no umbrella, so he had no choice but to stand against the cold wall, waiting for his partner. They agreed to meet again here, for Taeyong to give Doyoung his part of the paper.

Doyoung couldn't even sit on the steps of the stairs that led to the rooftop from the ground floor, because the steps were wet from water dripping down. The drizzle eventually became a strong rain and Doyoung was already shivering but Taeyong didn't show up.

"I'll just get it tomorrow." Doyoung reassures himself as he went down the stairs.

He's on his way home as he passed by the empty rooms. The sky was already dark and Doyoung was exhausted from standing up but he still needs to walk towards the bus stop, which is quite a distance from the school.

He wasn't a fan of ghosts, nor did he believe that they existed, so when he heard faint whispers inside one of the empty rooms along the main hall, he knew someone was there. He wants to continue walking but his feet failed him as they came to a halt when one of the voices sounded familiar.

**_"Fuck, babe."_**

Doyoung's small eyes widened instinctively, hearing his partner's whisper resonate the empty room. He's not alone and Doyoung is sure of it. Curious as he always is, he takes a step forward and is about to peek from the window but he stops when he hears the conversation.

"Ugh, yeah. Just like t-that." Another voice says. "Keep going."

Doyoung's eyes grew even wider. Did he just hear a couple having sex inside the supposedly empty rooms? At school? People actually do that?

"Yeah, you like that?" Taeyong's voice resonated again, much to Doyoung's surprise, it sounded so different from the Taeyong he talks to.

"Fuck, you're such a slut." Taeyong whispers again. "I should be out with my project partner but you're just so fond of my dick."

Doyoung hears skin slapping against skin, the ragged breaths breaking through the quiet hallway. The whispers and the dirty talks were audible even from where Doyoung was standing. He stands there, frozen, not knowing whether he should just leave and pretend he didn't hear anything or make his presence known and curse Taeyong for making him wait like a fool.

But Doyoung being him, he forces his feet to move as he continues to walk away from the room. He feels his heart slamming against the cage of his ribs, his cheeks hot and probably flushed. Every step he takes, he feels weaker by the second, and the next thing he knew, he was inside the bus, on the way home.

He takes his phone out as it vibrated.

**Unknown number:**  
_Doyoung? It's me, Taeyong. Sorry about earlier, something urgent came up. I had to go home early. I hope you didn't wait long. Let's just meet tomorrow. I got your number from Jungwoo._

He feels his heart run wild, his fingers slightly shivering as he forces himself to type the response that would best cover the unknown and overpowering feeling he suddenly felt after reading the message. **_He lied to me._**

**To: Taeyong**  
_Hi, Taeyong. I didn't wait, something urgent also came up for me. Let's meet tomorrow, then :))_

He presses send, his heart wilding over the bitter feeling that dominates from the flashbacks he gets from the voices in that room. He sighs, looking outside the bus with the city lights grazing his wandering eyes, as he mentally talks to himself.

**_Stop it, Doyoung. Stop feeling that way._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! I finally learned how to make the text bold and italicized & #-$(#) $) # 😔 More chapters soon 😠

**Author's Note:**

> i know its bad !! iedjwfiwfjwfiw pls stay tuned ;>


End file.
